Heart in a cage
by PogoPop
Summary: /Sad!Stuck/Post-Sburb/Oneshot/1raPersona/ Lo que Dave pensó que seria una videollamada mas con su mejor amigo, termino convirtiéndose en una de sus peores pesadillas.


_**Heart In A Cage.**_

* * *

"Yo, Egbert"

Teníamos 15 años cuando el juego había terminado por fin. Había sido una pesadilla, pero lo que siguió fue igual de peor. Todo era como si nunca hubiese pasado. Como si ninguno de nuestros padres/hermanos recordara. Solo Rose, Jade, John y yo teníamos aun las pesadillas de esa horrible etapa. Aunque Trollian seguía ahí. Aun podíamos hablar con los trolls, pero ellos también tenían sus problemas después de ese juego y de su sociedad, así que fueron las pláticas siendo más escasas.

"¡Hey Dave!" Me saludo del otro lado de la pantalla. John era el que siempre estaba más feliz de nosotros cuatro. Estaba tan apacible. Incluso cuando su padre (Verdaderamente su hermano) fue el único que murió y no regreso con nosotros. Desapareció y él quedo al cuidado de algún familiar lejano. Pero aun así siempre estaba su sonrisa con sus grandes dientes delanteros.

"¿Vas a enseñarme la razón de esta video llamada?" Hoy John cumplía 17 años. No pude ir a verlo porque no tenía suficiente dinero. A pesar de que prometimos vernos en persona seguido, casi nunca se podía.

"¡Claro! Te enseñare mi casa ahora que mi familiar no esta. Es pequeña." Miraba como se paraba de su cuarto y empezar a salir al pasillo.

"Haha, vivo en un departamento, ¿recuerdas?" Por mas pequeña que fuera, no podía ser mas chico que donde vivía yo. Solo esbozo una gran sonrisa, que hizo que yo sonriera también, pero lo oculte con mi mano tapando la mi boca, disimuladamente recargada en ella.

"Esta es al cocina." Era un pequeño espacio, ordenado y muy limpio. Sin pasteles por todos lados. "A veces extraño los pasteles que mi padre me horneaba." Dijo con una sonrisa, yo sentí un nudo en la garganta. Pero el siguió caminando. "Esta es la sala y por allá" Movió la cámara unos 90º grados apuntando a un pequeño pasillo "Esta el otro cuarto, donde duerme él." Luego regreso a su cuarto, el cual no me enseño porque ya lo había visto en video llamadas anteriores. Pero esta vez se metió al baño que había en la habitación.

"Wuau, un baño. Nunca había visto uno." Volvió a sonreír.

"Eres un idiota, Dave." Se sentó en el piso, no sin antes tomar un pequeño objeto que yo no mire. Coloco su laptop en un lugar de modo que no tuviera que estarla sosteniendo, y así pude ver sus manos.

"¿Qué tienes en la mano?" Pero el negó con la cabeza.

"Ahora quiero despedirme, Dave."

"Pero acabamos de comenzar esto. Aun falta tu patio y tu vecino raro, ¿recuerdas?" Volvió a negar, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

"Despedirme de todos." Estiro el objeto y mis ojos se abrieron al ver lo que era: Una navaja.

"John, ¡John! ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?" Me asuste. Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza pero, no podía ser. "Dime que no-"

"Si, Dave. Estoy cansando."

"¡John no!" Grite horrorizado cuando miraba el filo de la navaja acercarse a la muñeca de él. Rezaba a cualquier dios que cruzara por mi mente que solo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Muy mal gusto. Pero por las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, sabia que era verdad.

"Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, Dave." Presiono más fuerte y movió la navaja lentamente. Mis ojos también comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras miraba como iba dejando un camino de sangre y de su boca se escapaban pequeños quejidos de dolor.

De sus ojos comenzaron a descender las lágrimas, empapando sus mejillas, cuando termino con su muñeca derecha y continua con la izquierda, temblorosamente. En este punto yo ya había agarrado la pantalla con mis manos, como si eso hiciera algo.

"¡Detente por favor!" No me importaba suplicar y verme patético. Joder, ¡Era John! "¡Siento todas las burlas, lo que sea!" Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar pro mi cara también. Miraba la muerte de mi amigo y no podía hacer nada a tan larga distancia. Solo gritarle como loco a la computadora sin importa que mi hermano me escuchase. "Por favor, por favor detente, John. No hagas esto. ¡Llama una ambulancia!" Y el seguía sonriendo, con las mejillas mojadas y la sangre fluyendo al igual que sus lagrimas. Siempre negándome con la cabeza. "¡John, por favor! ¡Yo te quiero!"

"Yo también te quiero, Dave. Siempre lo he hecho, pero, no puedo. No puedo más. Solo quiero descansar." Mire como soltaba la navaja y se acostaba en el piso, sobre su propia sangre que no paraba de brotar.

"Te ayudare en lo que sea, ¡John haz algo!" Pero nada paso. Solo permaneció acostado, mirándome fijamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Dedicándome una ultima sonrisa antes de caer en la inconciencia y yo ya estaba llorando sin parar. Viendo a mi mejor amigo morir.

Mis manos estaban jalando mi cabello en frustración, me quite las gafas oscuras porque ahora estaban llenas de lágrimas. No podía hacer nada. "John…" Volví a llamarle, pero no respondió.

Cuando estuve apunto de desconectarme para no saber nada y fingir que nada paso, que John estaría conectado en la noche nuevamente, escuche un grito del otro lado de la pantalla.

"_¡John, John! ¡Responde!_" Era la voz de su pariente. Me quede mudo y solo pude ver unos pies entraban en la habitación y lo recogía del suelo. "_¡Dios mio!_" Decía una y otra vez antes de llevárselo de ahí. Escuche pasos corriendo y luego nada. Absoluto silencio.

Espere ahí por horas por si regresaba, pero no paso. La laptop de John termino por descargarse y solo apareció un -Llamada finalizada.- y nada más. Me quede toda la noche esperando tener noticias, y al día siguiente. Y el siguiente.

Le informe a Jade y Rose lo que había pasado y no podían creerlo como yo en un principio. Pero John simplemente dejo de estar en línea.

* * *

Es un oneshot. Probablemente lo haga un twoshot. ¿Final feliz o triste? And yep, debería seguir mis otras historias en vez de meterme en mas Uu


End file.
